The Wizarding God and the fanfiction authors' tortures
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is what will happen to fanfiction authors who go against the canon world, the true canon world, similar to jkr's world & warner brother's movies but quite different as well & they blasphemed the wizarding god,& the wizarding god takes great pleasure in torturing the authors.. This is a sample of what will happen to all noncanon shipping authors no matter what. Nothingyoucando.


The Wizarding God and the Fanfiction Author's torture.

(AN: The wizarding god is well, the ruler of the canon world, and all other worlds that deviate from canon is blasphemies the wizarding god and all, and each and every fanfiction author become their own wizarding god of the story of their creation, however if it goes against canon ships and all. They are blaspheming the wizarding god, or as he calls himself, Ruler of the Wizards also known as Ruler.' I will be using the name of the fanfiction author's user name, i don't know there sex but i will assume people with the name 'Mage' in their user name depending on the element, water and earth mages would be women and fire and air, would be guy mages, there is one fanfiction with the user name of Water Mage, she goes by Water in this story.)

(AN2: This will happen to all other fanfiction authors when they die if the stuff wasn't canon and all, especially to the story 'A reversal of Fortunes' and all. Yes EdwardO you will be tortured how Water was tortured as well, too. And Many more when there are no canon shipping stories this will be your downfall in yalls afterlives i can't wait to witness it. I so hope to die sooner than originals because well, i don't have anything else to live for except this and heavenly moves a lot faster than the earth moves, so i just have to wait until you all die, then have some popcorn and watch the fanfiction authors being tortured of their stupidity, i so can't wait to die and i will have to wait another 50 yrs unfortunately.)

* * *

The Wizarding God and The Fanfiction Authors'(as in more than one) tortures.

Water loved waiting for her death, but little did she know she would regret, her death and ehr life once she died.

A couple of years after her prognosis on a new untreatable cancer, she asked to be euthenized, humans can be like pets, if they ask for it.

Water thought she would've gone to heaven or muggle heaven as the wizarding god calls and when she woke up, she felt hot, not hot as in sexy, hot as if she was standing in fire and she opened her eyes and found her self chained to wall, shackles on her neck, wrist, waist, elbows, knees and ankles and she was stark naked as well and she saw the words about the entrance way

'WELCOME TO WIZARDING HELL.'

YOUR PUNISHMENT IS IF YOU BLASPHEMED THE WIZARDING GOD OF THE CANON HARRY POTTER, WORLD, THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE HERE. IN OTHER WORDS FANFICTION AUTHORS WHO GO AGAINST CANON COMPLETELY.

Water whimpered, she now regretted her fanfiction writing especially the one with harry and ginny getting together only because of a love potion.

A man a in white cloak with glowing white eyes with streaks of gold and face hidden by a hood.

Ruler said, "Hello, Water, you may be wondering why you are here, in your world, i was a human, when i died i created the Harry Potter, world exactly well, almost exactly like Miss Rowling wrote, however she was an idiot not to include a kiss and the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond between Harry and Ginerva. Yes, Harry adn Ginny were true soulmates, you blasphemed against by creating that foul little work and world of yours and now you are being punished water.'

Ruler grabbed out a dagger and slashed Water's stomach opened and used his medical knowledge to remove the ovaries, fallopian and uterus from Waters body.. Water screamed, a scream that would sound like one in a horror film, Ruler healed Water, but let her without her womb.

Ruler said, "You may be wondering why you can still feel me touching your womb that's because of phantom pains, here in hell, even if it is removed out of your body and healed, you will feel phantom pains always, as that is one of the punishments in order for you to learn your lesson, this is the same lesson others have learned the hard way, i've had to do this to males and females who went against me and i'm getting bloody sick and tired of coming here all the damn time."

Water was frozen, paralyzed and speechless. She always thought that parallel worlds and alternate universes were myths, but not only were they real, she forgot to add a good afterlife for her character she berated herself in hindsight realizing the reason why Ruler hated it.

Ruler placed her womb on the ground and conjured a gigantic blender and multiplied the uterus, fallopian tubes and ovaries by 242,000 times and then levitated them into the blender. Conjured a lid for the blender, set the time and pressed start. Ruler just sat back and watched the torture happening and loved every single minute of it. Until Water screamed

Water screamed, "ALL RIGHT I'M SORRY, PLEASE I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU, PLEASE NO MORE, PLEASE..." water finished with tears flowing her face.

Ruler stopped the blending, "So you can talk."

Water hoarsely replied, "Yes, I'm sorry, but i thought that um."

Ruler finished, "It was just a simple story and not part of an actual world, well, you are wrong however if you created your own little afterlives for punishments, i wouldn't even needed to bother with my revenge once you realized, i always know when a new world is created since i created the original, don't worry miss rowling will also be tortured the same, way because she didn't include the damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond in her books, long story short, if harry and ginny never married and didn't know of the bond, well, they wouldn't be able to lose their virginity to whomever their current partner will be anyways and the other is eternal infertility, the 3rd is the death of whomever their current partner is, depending on the current partner's families alignment.

Partners

Dark Aligned-1 month

Neutral supports dark-3 months

Neutral doesn't support either side-6 months

Neutral supports light-9 months

Light aligned-12 months, 1 yr on their anniversary and all.

That is the timeline after the marriage is sealed if harry and ginny never married each other and didn't know of the bond and whomever was their current partner would die within the time frame i have given you. That is the true canon world unlike miss rowlings' world, similar enough, but not quite the same. Ginny was developed more better than miss rowling ever did her character. My ginny isn't the same as miss rowlings worlds, while they are similar but my true canon world, inspired miss rowlings worlds in both in books and movies too. Yes, the actors who played will also be punished for not falling in love romantically with each other, too. I blame the no-magic stuff in the world. If Harry and Ginny did know of Damsel-in-distress rescue betrothal bond and all, and still tried to break it by marrying someone else other than each other well as soon as one of them sealed the deal if it wasn't with each other the one whom sealed the deal will perish automatically. The other will follow within a hour or 2 very rarely 24 hrs. That is what i mean, that is blasphemed alot through my human life. You may recognize me as a famous human doctor, whom well, had a strange hypothesis on sexual orientation based on breast feeding children. Meaning if mum's breastfed their daughters, they will become lesbians, so i offer the solution to allow Fathers to breastfeed their daughter,s while mothers breastfeed their sons, to make sure the children turn out to be heterosexuals and all."

Water said, "How can I make it up to you?"

Ruler sighed, "I'm not sure, would you be willing to be apart of the true canon Harry Potter world. rather than only knowing Miss Rowlings world."

Water nodded, "Yes, but can i still remember my world where i came from?"

Ruler sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this but i came from your world, i died in your world and became the wizarding god. So well, yes, you can remember. But don't interfere with anything unless you see a love potion thing happening and all. Then you interfere. But there were potions being infected to block a soulbond that would've formed if not for Molly's interference as well as Percy's and Ron's interference, because Percy and Molly wanted to keep ginny young, but Ron only agreed because he didn't want to share harry with any of his family that included his sister. So Harry was fed love repulsion potions geared to ginny and all. So During the chamber, he fought against them and became soul bonded to Ginny during that year, which kind of pissed ron off that the potions were no longer working on harry and tried stronger and not still working. So At least yuo know what the truth is now, every fanfiction like you will get the same punishment or a similar punishment if they are a guy. That is all. You are lucky you did apologize when you did the others didn't and disintegrated to dust and when they disintegrate to dust i feel relief, because the worlds they created experience Armageddon when their souls disintegrate to dust.

Ruler waved his hand and water mage was entered into the true canon harry potter world.

Ruler took a headache potion and returned to his afterlife wife, Ruleress. Ruler had the surname 'Anderson' and Ruleress had surname 'Compton' Ruler and Ruleress were the same age and they both agreed with the creation of the worlds which they hated to torture the fanfiction authors sometimes but it was a necessity to cleanse the worlds of their problems.

Ruler had a white-greyish hair with streaks of black and Ruleress had freckles and white greyish hair with streaks of red copper hair in them.

Ruler and Ruleress was well they were lovers one they turned 30 yrs old when they were humans, even though at the same Ruleress had short hair cut and Ruler had a long hair and all. Ruleress was not sure at the time when Ruler told her that he was the creator of the real harry potter world rather than anything else, but in time, she came to accept it and she was glad was she did accepted and was glad he gave her his trust and she never once squandered it, while one of their marriages were true religious marriage, and a secret anniversary present was a renewal of vows with a different type of marriage, similar to the blood brother rituals, but instead of blood brother or blood siblings, they became soul-mates to the very word of the title thanks to their blood marriage ritual somehow it grew them to love each other more and they had children tons of children, ruleress told ruler they were not naming the children after a character from Harry Potter unless one of them were born on the dates the characters were born on and only two were born on the character dates, twins quite similiar to fred and george, but they were twin girls though that were born on april 1. So the names were the feminine names of fred and george, meaning they were called fredericka and georgina.

Ruler and Ruleress loved their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren and they were the first ones to meet thier first great-great grandchild, so they went on thier next great adventure.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

This is a somewhat continuance of what will happen to every non canon shipping, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria. This is what will happen.

Imagine a canyon with fire all around either harry, ginny, strung up to the canyon walls with shackles around his neck, elbows, wrist, waist, knees and ankles and stark n*** as well, and then the torturer named Emerald (Canon Harry) slashes off Alternate Harry's manly bits/Red rips out Alternate Ginny's entire womb/Old Parchie rips out Alternate Hermione's womb/Slytheriness rips out AlternatePansy's womb/Carrot Tops slashes off Alternate Ron's manly bits/ Constellation slashes off Draco's manly then multiplies them by 242,000. and then conjures a gigantic blender with a lid and Emerald/Red/Carrot Top/Slytheriness/Constellation multiplies the bits from their alternates. and places them in the blender and Alternate Harry/Alternate Ginny/Alternate Hermione/Alternate Pansy/and Alternate Draco, all of the alternates will feel phantom pains when the 242,000 version of his bits, gets blended. and the timer would be set to 484,000 earthly hours, 55 yr earthly 110 hellish years and that is the punishments for wizarding hell for not being together in the canon coupling world (Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Draco and Astoria, Pansy and Blaize.) This not only will happen to the alternates of harry, ginny, draco, astoria, pansy,blaize and every character whom is not a canon couple and all the fanfiction universes and the fanfiction authors who create the non-canon shipping coupling will have the same punishment although the punishment will be delivered by the Wizarding God Himself and the Wizarding Goddess as well, known as Ruler and Ruleress, also known as Ruler Anderson and Ruleress Compton-Anderson. That will be all fanfiction author's punishment i'm just warning you and all, this will be your punishment once you die, that is the complete truth, i don't lie. You were WARNED. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU AND I'LL BE WELL, LAUGHING AT YOUR PLIGHTS IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, I WILL SAY I WARNED YOU NAY-NAY-NAY. YES IT'S CHILDISH, BUT HOPEFULLY I DID THE TAUNTING RIGHT. Sorry for yelling this time, i wanted to make sure, you all fanfiction authors will understand this.


End file.
